Jude Law and a Semester Abroad
by XxXCocoPuffXxX
Summary: Tell all the English boys you meet about the American boy back in the states. The American boy you used to date. Who would do anything you say.


I'm back. After being suspended I'm back posting another story. Thanks everyone who reviewed "What's my Age Again". This story is about Phil's thoughts when Kimi goes away for school to England. The song I'm using is Brand New's "Jude Law and a Semester Abroad". Also Ace, I kind of like using lyrics they give me a direction where I'm heading with the story. I know that sounds weird but it does. Acosta, haha thanks. I know it was mean but I was like that the funniest thing ever. VP, Thanks so much you're a doll you really are. Super, you're just such an awesome kid and person. Yeahh.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rugrats. If I did I would be writing a series of children books like Madonna. I do not own Brand New or their song "Jude Law and a Semester Abroad". If I did own Brand New I and they would be driving through Long Island egging houses.

_  
Whatever poison is in this bottle will leave me broken sore and stiff.  
But it's the genie at the bottom who I'm sucking at.  
He owes me one last wish.  
So here's a present to let you know I still exist.  
I hope the next boy that you kiss has something terribly contagious on his lips._

She left on a Tuesday morning. She came over to say good bye to Lil and my parents. She didn't even bother with me. We broke up a week before. Kimi said since she was going to England we might as well break up. She told me that when she was away I was going to find some girl and she has to going to find a guy. That didn't make any sense to me. It really didn't. She ment the world to me. When she told me she was spending the new semester in Britain, my world feel apart. I think the only reason why she wanted to break up was so she could up with rich, English, preppy "Gentlemen".

_  
But I got a plan. Drink (drift) for forty days and forty nights.  
A sip for every second-hand tick.  
And for every time you fed me the line,   
"you mean so much to me...". I'm without you._

Everyone went to Angelica's house last night. I went since Lil dragged me out of the house. "Phil you need to get out of this house. She's not going to come back if all you do is lay in bed all day". Lil was right. She was always right. She was right about her and Tommy hooking up at Ashton Kelso's party. She was also right about Chuckie and Angelica going to hook up. The party was dull and boring. Angelica brought out beer and shit. I started to drink. Maybe that wasn't the smart thing to do but I did it anyways. I needed something to cover up the fact that I was missing Kimi more then her bother.

_Tell all the English boys you meet about the American boy back in the states.  
The American boy you used to date.  
Who would do anything you say.   
Tell all the English boys you meet about the American boy back in the states.  
The American boy you used to date._

School's been bad. I always walks pass her newly empty locker. I know that it's empty because I made Lil open it for me. Luckily, she didn't ask questions. Lil and Kimi have been best friends since they met each other in Paris. Lil still talks to Kimi, but Lil doesn't tell me what Kimi tells her. Good, why should I know about all those English boys she's hanging out with? It's not like I care. I mean I was only the boy she dated that stayed up with her on the phone all night, gave her first kiss, comforted her when her parents fought, beat the hell out of her brother when Chuckie was being a dick and try to help when her and Lil weren't talking. So no, of course I don't care. Bull shit.

_  
And even if her plane crashes tonight she'll find some way to disappoint me,  
by not burning in the wreckage, or drowning at the bottom of the sea.   
"Jess, I still taste you, thus reserve my right to hate you."   
And all this empty space that you create does nothing for my flawless sense of style._

It's been 2 months since she left. Life's been a little better. I had been hanging out with Ashley Lane a lot lately. She's pretty cool. She's new to the school so I have been showing her around. She's a great friend. I don't like her that way. She's just being a good friend to me and that's what I needed. But of course my love of Kimi had to interrupt that. Ashley, Lil, Chuckie, Tommy and me where going to my house one day after school. Before I went inside I got the mail. I got a postcard from Kimi. That just ruined my day.

_  
It's 8:45. The weather is getting better by the hour.  
I hope it rains there all the time.  
And if you ever said you miss me then don't say you never lied.  
I'm without you._

I didn't read till everyone left. I was trying to get every to leave so I can read it alone. When finally Lil got my hint she asked them if they wanted to go to get Pizza and they agreed. I made an excuse that I was tired so they left. The postcard went like this.

**Phil,**

**I love London it's awesome. I met this guy Jim. He's such a sweetheart. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us. I want you to know that I always want to be friends with you no matter what.**

**Love You,**

**Kimi 3**

Bitch. I'm glad she's happy. But she's supposed to be happy with me not some kid named Jim. Ughh, I hate her. Yet again, I love her. I just hope she still thinks about me about the way I think about her. So I wrote her back.

**Kimi,**

**How the fuck are you? I'm glad you wrote me. I was starting to worry. I better keep an eye out on this Jim. He might be some stalker rapist. Just tell Jim about me, he better be scared.**

**Miss you,**

**Phil**

__

So tell all the English boys you meet about the American boy back in the states.   
The American boy you used to date.  
Who would do anything you say.  
Tell all the English boys you meet about the American boy back in the states.  
The American boy you used to date.  
Who would do anything you say

Wow, that was my first story in weeks. I hope you like it. It didn't turn out like I wanted it too. O well. It's still good. I hope you like it; I know it doesn't make sense but whatever.

I plan on posting another story soon. So Yeah,

Reveiwww pleaseee 3


End file.
